brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heist
In the Heist Event, there are two teams each of which consists of 3 players. On both teams' sides of the arena, there is a safe with 45,000 health. The objective is to protect your safe while trying to destroy the opposing safe. If one safe is taken out, the game automatically goes to the team that destroyed the safe. If neither safe is destroyed, it will rely on the health of the safe. If one team's safe has lower health than the other, that other team wins the game. If both safes have the exact same amount of health percentage after the timer runs out, or when both safes are taken out at the exact same time, then it is a draw. Useful Brawlers :Barley or Dynamike: Since they can attack over walls, they can be used to block the paths of approaching enemy Brawlers, control an area of the map or hit the safe from far away. Barley's attack and Super can stack damage onto the safe, providing consistent damage to it. :Bull or Darryl: Bull and Darryl have Supers that allow them to travel a long distance. Try to use their Super when they are close to full health. Charge or roll in at the right time and get as close to the safe as possible to do maximum damage. :Colt or Brock: With their Super, Colt and Brock can shoot at the safe and deal massive damage. They can also shoot at the safe from a distance and their teammates can get in more easily. :El Primo: El Primo is not the best for this mode, but his Super makes him handy. Use your Super when the opposing team is either clumped up together or on the other side of the map. This will cause a lot of damage to both the team and the safe. :Crow: Crow can pressure enemy Brawlers from far away with his poison and chip the safe. Due to the safe's hitbox (how large a target is and how vulnerable it is to get hit by attacks) if he Supers on the safe it will do massive damage with all his daggers hitting. :Rico: Rico's shots bounce off the walls. This skill is needed for heist maps like Side Story if no Brawlers on both teams are able to break walls. He is also able to bounce shots with his Super to get that last burst of damage to destroy the safe. Tips *Teams should spread out to ensure that enemy Brawlers are not able to sneak around them unnoticed, such as Leon. *While teams are on offense, they should stay together to ensure that they can push through to the safe without getting picked off too easily. *Many Brawlers' Supers like Bull and El Primo can be used to destroy walls. Use this ability to clear a path to the safe, making it easier to reach and destroy. Be careful when using these abilities when you are trying to defend it from attacking Brawlers, or you might inadvertently make things easier for them. *When the match starts, always make sure to fight the enemy team at the middle of the map because otherwise, it will allow the enemy to advance and overrun you and the safe. *Bibi can use her Super to hit the enemy's safe twice from far away. *Sandy's Super can be used on the enemy's safe when teammates are also there. If you have Rude Sand, you might use it to deal consistent damage to the safe. Category:Events